


A Little Help Required

by aldiara



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is still not exactly what you'd call worldly wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cue" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Aaron grew up thinking he was pretty on top of things; that the Church gave him all the tools he needed to understand what was going on in the world, to unravel and forgive the sins of men. 

It’s weird to realise how little he truly knows about basics, like when some sad stranger just needs to talk and when “talking” turns into “being awkwardly groped in the men’s room.”

He takes his cues from Chris, who teaches him how to read signals, and how to laugh at all the crazy, beautiful, messed-up shit that makes up this new world.


End file.
